


How did this dog get here?

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: It was an accident. At least that’s how Nate explains it to Sara. She’s not so sure… she’s heard of dogs saving lives and has watched that YouTube video of the dog riding the one-eyed pony but had never heard of a dog wandering onto a time ship. But how it got there was the least of her concerns. What was, was the decision of what to do with said dog. Especially, when her team and said dog were giving her matching puppy dog eyes.'





	1. Can we please keep her?

It was an accident. At least that’s how Nate explains it to Sara. She’s not so sure… she’s heard of dogs saving lives and has watched that YouTube video of the dog riding the one-eyed pony but had never heard of a dog wandering onto a time ship. But how it got there was the least of her concerns. What was, was the decision of what to do with said dog. Especially, when her team and said dog were giving her matching puppy dog eyes. 

“Sara… we’ll look after her.” Ray begged like an eight year old boy.

“I’m sure Gideon can fabricate some dog food and the bridge is large enough for exercise and I’m sure if we take out her occasionally it won’t cause an anachronism and Nate and I can train her…” He talked excitedly fast.

“What’s the possible effect on the timeline Gideon?” 

“Based on my calculations the effect will be minimal, Captain.”

“Thank you Gideon.”

Sara paused pretending to be thinking hard about this ‘important’ decision she had to make. But really she already knew the decision she had to make that was best for the team. 

“Ray, take that dog outside.” She ordered.

His face dropped instantly and his bottom lip quivered. He looked like she had just kicked the puppy. Which she hadn’t, (she had just kicked it out). 

“Of course Captain.” He said with false composure.

“So it would probably be best if she goes first so we have less chance of an accident.”

“Yes, totally understand that is a very logical and sensible.” 

“Thank you, now go quickly before I change my mind.”

The other Legends begin to catch onto what she was saying but Ray was still oblivious.

He knelt down to say goodbye to the dog.

“Goodbye girl, I know we didn’t know each other for very long but I-“ 

Sara felt cruel for how those words had seemingly broken his heart, Ray had suffered too much heartbreak.

“Ray, could we maybe do this later after you both come back because we have a level five anachronism in Ancient Greece I promised Ava we would look into.”

“Both?!” Realization dawned on Ray’s face.

“Yes,” She gave him a warm smile. 

“We’re keeping the dog?!!!” He was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

“Yes buddy, we’re keeping the dog.” Nate confirmed.


	2. What should we call her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have agreed to keep her, they now have to agree on a name... which is easier said than done.

There’s two things you must know before time jumping with a dog.

i) It does absolutely no harm to the dog whatsoever  
ii) The way time-jumping distorts a dog’s bark is a sound you never never ever want to hear.

But the Legends didn’t care about the noise. Because they had a dog.

“So where exactly did you find this dog?”

“She was just wandering around the woods looking a little lost and out of place.”

“Definitely sounds like a Legend.” 

They look over to where Zari and Amaya are playing with the dog and aggressively lovingly patting it. Having the dog onboard had definitely lifted all the Legend’s spirits ahead of the looming threat of Mallus. Every single team member loved her from Zari who had never seen a dog in real life before due to Argus confiscating pets to Mick whom she had taken a liking for and always jumping on his lap the second he sits down. He claimed he hated it but at least it was an excuse that he regularly used to get out of chores. Secretly when no one else was around he would pat her, somewhat awkwardly and tell her stories. 

None of the Legends had anything against her even Gideon who somehow played fetch with her whilst the others were on missions. With Sara’s initial reservations gone, there were only two problems…

 

The first was her name. No matter how hard they tried and how many meetings and discussions they had they couldn’t agree on a name. First they tried historically famous dogs but that didn’t really narrow it down. 

"Bo."

"Lassie."

"Rin-tin-tin."

"Red dog."

 

Then they turned to pop culture. Ray and Nate between them suggested every Star Wars character between them which confused Amaya (Nate made her watch all the movies that night). 

After weeks of these daily deliberations Sara put an end to it, announcing that they were getting far to distracted and would agree to call her ‘her’ and ‘girl’ for the foreseeable future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava shows up for a meeting with the Legends unaware of their new fluffy team member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set before 'No Country for Old Dads'.

“Sara we need to talk about what happened in Ancient Greece.” A door unexpectedly materializes and Ava marches in her eyes still fixated on her time courier.

“Hi Ava, this is a nice surprise.” Sara greets sweetly whilst furiously gesturing for Ray and Nate to stash the dog (they still couldn’t agree on a name for her). 

“Well… I wasn’t supposed to be coming until tomorrow but after what occurred in your most recent adventure, the Bureau have called a meeting to decide your future association with us, thus I’ve been sent here by Director Bennett to give you one last chance to defend yourselves.”

“Awww and here I was hoping you came just to see me.” Sara sarcastically stated. 

 

“Well…” Ava blushed. Of course she’d been delighted at the excuse to see Sara again but admitting that, especially in front of her team wasn’t something she felt totally comfortable doing yet. 

“It’s fine, I totally understand Aves.” Sara interrupts Ava’s thoughts almost like she read her mind. Ava hoped Sara hadn’t developed the ability to read minds. Whilst that would be a clear tactical advantage, Ava had had a lot of thoughts she didn’t want Sara hearing, most of them ABOUT Sara. 

And- just when she thought nothing could be more embarrassing she began sneezing. Sneezing?! Not even just one or two odd sneezes. Continually sneezes that ran into each other barely giving her time to breathe in-between. The type of sneezing that only happened when… 

“Sara, do you or any of you have or have had any animals onboard the Waverider?”

“We have Axl.”

“Any other animals?”

“What types of animals?” She asked coyly.

“Dogs, cats, horses…” 

Sara kept a straight face until Ava mentioned the word ‘horses’.

“Horses?’ Ava questioned. She knew the Legends did inexplicably bizarre things but-

“We were in the Wild West last week and Jonah Hex briefly kept his horse onboard.” Sara explained.

“That explains it.” Ava replied but wasn’t entirely convinced.

“Would you like to discuss whatever you’ve come here to discuss in my office, Aves?”

Ava was tempted but she couldn’t get distracted and after all her earlier embarrassments she didn’t really feel confident to remain composed around Sara if they were alone. She would rather embarrass herself around all the Legends including Sara than just Sara because… that made logical sense? Not really (but still). 

“No, this concerns your whole team. I might need statements from them all.”

“Oh, ok sure.” Sara’s face fell for a second or was it just Ava’s imagination?

Her face quickly turns to horror, an expression that all the Legends appear to be mirroring…

“What’s (achoo) wrong (achoo)(achoo)(achoo)?”

The Legends exchanged looks before Ray and Nate dived forward. But it was too late.

Ava felt a warm stream of liquid on her dress shoes and ironed suit pants.

It definitely wasn’t coming from the rat or a horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far xx


	4. Act 5 of the Time travelling Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ava has discovered the dog, it is time for the Legends to find out if the Time Bureau will let them keep it.

 

 

“Act 5 section 6 subsection iii) of the Time Bureau’s _Time Travelling Act_ clearly outlines that **‘animals and pets of all kinds which are larger than a mouse including but not limited to cats, dogs, ferrets, kangaroos, whales, dinosaurs, puffins, crocodiles, rhinos and elephants are prohibited from engaging in time travelling activites including but not limited to: going backwards and forwards in time by a period that exceeds a normal hour (60 minutes) unless under exceptional circumstances with prior written permission by the Director of the Time Bureau.** ” Ava recites perfectly after changing clothes.

“Any questions?”

“What about alligators?” Mick queries.  
“Sorry?”

“You said crocodiles aren’t allowed to time travel but what about alligators? They don’t attack people unless provoked…”

“Why would anyone want to time travel with an alligator?”

Nate and Ray exchanged nervous glances.

“Nevermind, I don’t want to know. The point is, it clearly states you can’t time travel with a dog.”

“So…”

“So, unfortunately the dog’s got to go back to when it came from. Don’t look at me like I’m the father out of Beethoven. Don’t look at me like you’re shocked that I’ve watched Beethoven. It’s the rules. I’m sorry.”

They continued to look at her like she was the father out of Beethoven. And she continued to feel really sorry.

  
_They hadn’t even named it yet. They can’t have been THAT attached. They’ll get over it after a few time travelling adventures._

 

Ava tries to reconcile her decision.

_I didn’t have a choice. It’s against Time Bureau protocol. If I let them keep it, I’d lose my job and then the Time Bureau would confiscate her and they’d lose her anyway._

No matter how many times she tried to justify it to herself, a part of her felt like she did the wrong thing. She wishes there was some way she could’ve let them keep her and still keep her job. The look of sadness on the Legends’ faces is still present in her mind. She felt guilty that she was at least partly responsible for that.

_There must be something I can do to apologise. I can’t let them keep the dog, unfortunately that’s out of the question but there has to be something that would at lease make this situation slightly better..._


	5. A new Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava calls another meeting with the Legends as she has a surprise for them.

3 Days later

Sara is on the bridge when she gets a video call from Ava.

“Hey Director Sharpe is something wrong?” Sara noticing the worried look on her face. 

“ No, it’s nothing big but I need you and your team to come to the Bureau headquarters as soon as you can.”

“Can I just come if it’s something minor?”

“No, unfortunately it needs to be all of you. They’re still mad aren’t they?”

“Yeah.”

“Try your best to try and get as many of them as possible to the Bureau.”

 

Ava walks into the meeting room half an hour later. She is surprised to find Sara, Zari, Amaya, Nate and Ray in the meeting room.

“Thank you all for coming.”

“We don’t have any other pets onboard or is this about some other time travelling protocol that we’ve broken without realizing it exists?” Zari asks sarcastically.

“We need to assign an agent full time to the Wave Rider.”

They break out in protest.

_Maybe this isn’t such a good idea…_

She had a whole speech planned out but because of their reaction she makes the wise decision to cut half of it. 

“So I’ve brought you here today to introduce you to the Time Bureau agent assigned to the Wave Rider. She is highly trained, very friendly yet disciplined.

The Legends begin to groan and she can tell that some of them have begun to tune out.

“And-“ she continues

“She’s four years old.”

“What!” They cry in unison.

She restrains herself from laughing.

Gary knocks on the door.

“Come in Gary.” She calls.

She watches their faces light up with joy as Gary walks a labrador into the room. Within seconds Nate, Ray and Zari are on the floor patting and playing with it.

Sara walks over and hugs Ava. 

“Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me yet she doesn’t have a name.”

Sara’s eyes widen with realisation that she is going to have to endure hours of the Legend’s debating over names.

“That’s a problem for later. Right now, they seem preoccupied so perhaps we should-“

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They link hands and sneak away.

As they are walking down the hall the last thing they hear from the hall is Mick yelling out "HER NAME IS DESTINY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ava will be showing up from the third chapter onwards which I promise will be up really soon.


End file.
